


Not So Bad

by babypieandwhiskey



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, The Ghostfacers, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey





	Not So Bad

[](http://imgbox.com/53nqEZmV)

*Image found on Google*

Not So Bad

The phone rings again for the third time in the last fifteen minutes.

“Dean, don’t you think you should just answer it? He’s probably going to keep calling. Plus it could be something important and he’s your brother. You really shouldn’t keep ignoring him.” You scold Dean.

“I’m not answering the phone, Y/N. He just will have to wait till morning. I’m spending tonight with you.” Dean rebukes.

You cast Dean a scolding glare and cross your arms over your chest. “Dean.”

“Fine, I’ll call him. But when this is just another one of his cry wolf calls, I’m blaming you.” Dean pouts.

Things have been slow, there hasn’t been a new case in a few weeks. 

For you and Dean, it is a nice break and a chance for the two of you to spend some quality time together outside of hunting. But for Sam, it is too slow, he is bored and anxious to find another case. He is positive something major must be happening somewhere for the demons to all of the sudden go mute. He has been scouring all sources he can get his hands on and just when he thinks he has found one, it always turns out to be nothing more than another run of the mill crime. Nothing supernatural, magical, or mystical about it. 

Dean is sick of answering his calls that lead them nowhere and has tried multiple times to get Sam to just relax and enjoy the downtime, but Sam isn’t content with just sitting back and waiting.

“You do know that if I call him, we can most likely kiss our night goodbye, right?” Dean asks you, raising one eyebrow.

“I’ll make it up to you. Promise.” You say, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Promise?” Dean asks smirking at you.

“I promise.” You smile back at him.

He sighs and hits speed dial on his phone.

“Hello,” Sam answers, sounding distracted.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean replies.

“Hi, Dean. What’s up?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know. You are the one who’s been calling me for the past fifteen minutes.” Dean huffs.

“Oh yeah. So get this…,” Sam begins and Dean’s head falls. You instantly know Sam thinks he has found another case.

“You remember the Ghostfacers, right?” Sam asks, sounding a little too excited.

“Uhhh…yeah.” Dean groans.

“Well, they have just added a new video on their website. They are not even twenty minutes away from here and you will never guess what they have stumbled across.” Sam states, enthusiastically.

“What did they find now?” Dean says rolling his eyes at you. 

He covers the receptor for a moment and whispers to you. “Ghostfacers.”

You roll your eyes back at him. You have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

“Dean, they have walked right into a coven. A massive coven. They won’t be able to tackle this alone.” Sam states, more seriously now, his voice full of concern.

“Witches?! They walked into a witch coven? You have got to be kidding me?” Dean sighs as he bows his head and runs a hand over his face.

“Not only do I have to deal with those wannabe hunters, but I also have to deal with witches?! All I wanted was to take a little break, spend some quiet time with Y/N, but you just had to go looking for a case. And now, I get to deal with them instead.” Dean grumbles.

“I know Dean, but if we don’t go help them, they are toast,” Sam argues.

“Fine. We’ll be right there.” Dean says hanging up the phone.

“You sooo owe me.” Dean shakes his head at you as he tugs his jacket onto his shoulders.

“Oh, don’t you worry. I have something special planned that is sure to make this up to you.” You hum seductively, as you pull at the collar of his jacket and plant a kiss on his lips.

“Mmmm, maybe witches and wannabe hunters are not so bad.” Dean chuckles as he wraps an arm around your waist.


End file.
